Triangle des nuits d'été
by Nelja
Summary: Croix se rend bien compte, en arrivant à Luna Nova, qu'Akko a un faible pour Chariot, et que Chariot, dissimulée derrière son identité secrète, ne fait rien à ce sujet. Elle décide de la lui voler, pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprend pas très bien elle-même. Femslash un peu glauque.


_Ecrit pour le prompt de Perl :_

_"Le crush d'Akko pour Chariot est loin d'être un secret, si bien que Croix le remarque immédiatement quand elle arrive à Luna Nova. Pour énerver Chariot, et lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, Croix se met en tête de lui 'voler' son étudiante préférée. Au départ ce n'est pas bien difficile, puisque Akko est très intéressée par les inventions de Croix. Mais très vite, Chariot se rend compte du manège de Croix, et tente tant bien que mal d'empêcher le plan de celle-ci, alors même qu'elle refuse de trop parler à Akko parce qu'elle n'a pas le courage de lui révéler son identité. Akko se retrouve donc prise dans un jeu malsain entre Croix et Chariot, sans même s'en rendre compte. Si Chariot tient beaucoup à elle, Croix la voit principalement comme un pion, et est prête à tout pour attirer Akko de son côté."_

_Avertissement donc pour underage (mais pas de sexe), relation malsaine prof-élève._

* * *

Croix est venue à Luna Nova bien préparée, pour ce qui pouvait être la recherche la plus importante de sa vie. Elle s'est renseignée en détail sur Ursula, cette nouvelle pitoyable incarnation de Chariot. Et sur la Atsuko Kagari, la nouvelle détentrice du Shiny Rod, sa magie, son passé, sa personnalité.

Mais Croix n'est pas devenue une championne de la magie moderne en étant incapable de s'adapter à des situations imprévues.

Akko est tombée dans le piège de Croix avant même qu'elle lui en ait tendu un, ce qui est hilarant. D'une telle naïveté, à rejoindre une grève qui avait été entièrement orchestrée par Croix. Mais elle a aussi montré quelque chose d'imprévu.

Peut-être le fait qu'elle ne soit pas si égoïste qu'elle en avait l'air, peut-être juste le fait qu'elle soit si incompétente que Croix ait été forcée de la sauver. Peut-être le fait qu'Ursula n'ait pas été là pour lui dire de se méfier. Tout contribuait à la rendre vulnérable, fragile, étrangement tentante. Croix ne pensait pas être aussi attirée par la facilité.

Mais elle sourit à Akko, et dissimule le fait qu'elle veut la détruire bien mieux qu'elle l'avait prévu.

* * *

Il est évident, pour quiconque lui a parlé cinq minutes, qu'Akko rougit et bafouille quand elle parle de Chariot, et que ses rêves de la rencontrer, de la remercier, sont accompagnés d'espoirs moins innocents. Pour tout le monde, sauf peut-être pour elle-même, Croix n'est pas encore fixée sur ce point.

C'est peut-être la seule chose qu'elles ont en commun, pense Croix, se moquant cruellement d'elle-même. Elle se rappelle avoir été une jeune fille brillante dans toutes les disciplines, mais incapable de réaliser à quel point elle avait envie d'embrasser sa meilleure amie. Rejetant l'idée comme un symbole trop dramatique pour elle.

Et quand elle l'a finalement compris, leur relation était devenue amère des deux côtés, et même si Croix le voulait toujours, elle avait conscience que cela ne lui aurait rien apporté de bon.

Pourquoi Ursula n'a-t-elle pas révélé à cette enfant qu'elle était Chariot, se demande Croix. Sans même compter sa dévotion envers l'idole de son enfance, un secret partagé est si parfait pour se rapprocher. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'a probablement pas l'intention d'en profiter. Croix ne se rappelle pas avoir vu Chariot sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce tourment lui aura été épargné au moins. Mais être adorée - cela semble délicieux.

Croix décide à ce moment qu'elle volera le coeur d'Akko. C'est tout ce que Chariot mérite.

* * *

Idéalement, Croix voudrait briser entièrement l'amour qu'Akko a pour Chariot, la confiance qu'elle a pour "Ursula-sensei", et danser dans les fragments coupants. Mais cela devra attendre. Elle ne veut pas être associée dès le début pour Akko à des vérités cruelles, même si elles sont sur quelqu'un d'autre.

(Oh, comme les sentiments de Croix pour Chariot ont souffert de réaliser qu'elle était l'élue du Shiny Rod, même quand Chariot n'était pas directement responsable)

Alors elle lui dit tout le bien qu'elle a pensé de Chariot autrefois. C'est presque nostalgique, vraiment.

Un jour, quand elle aura plus d'emprise sur elle, elle lui dira tout, comment le spectacle de Chariot a aspiré ses pouvoirs magiques, comment Ursula ne s'intéresse à elle que pour cela.

Mais elle n'en a pas besoin pour l'instant. Elle se contente d'être plus charismatique qu'"Ursula", plus brave et plus drôle, et d'une certaine façon moins sérieuse. Bien sûr, Chariot joue la comédie, mais il y a toujours dans cette inversion de leurs rôles quelque chose d'assez ironique pour être excitant.

* * *

Akko chante les louanges de Croix et de la magie moderne sans honte, dans les lieux publics, devant Croix, et, il n'y a pas à en douter, devant Chariot. Déjà elle rougit quand elle lui parle, et Croix se sent victorieuse.

C'est étrange comme elle s'est habituée à attirer les regards. Juste en sortant de Luna Nova, elle portait des vêtements informes avec une capuche qui cachait ses cheveux. Elle a mis du temps à comprendre que rejeter le regard des hommes n'était pas la même chose que de ne pas exister. Ici, dans une école de filles, elle aime son maquillage et ses vêtements provocateurs.

Parfois Croix regrette de ne pas avoir saisi la différence plus tôt.

Elle offre à Akko ce dont elle a besoin sans le savoir - les compliments et la proximité physique. Akko aime quand on lui raconte des secrets, aussi Croix s'invente une romance quand elle était à Luna Nova - invente presque, mais la personne qu'elle aimait n'était certainement pas Chariot. Elle n'a pas besoin de rajouter une rivalité dans l'équation.

Akko rougit quand Croix lui caresse les cheveux, mais loin de reculer, elle se rapproche, se presse contre sa main, et à ce moment, Croix a la ferme certitude qu'elle peut l'embrasser sur la joue.

Akko rougit, bafouille et ne proteste pas du tout.

Croix ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser comment aurait réagi Chariot à sa place, au même âge, et se trouve furieuse contre elle-même. Oui, Chariot était naïve et déterminée, mais Akko est tellement loin de la valoir. Même avec tout son pouvoir magique elle ne la vaudrait pas.

Elle ne les comparera plus.

Mais elle embrassera Akko encore.

* * *

Akko ne demande pas de mettre des noms sur leur relation quand Croix, tout en lui parlant de la magie moderne, lui vole un baiser de temps en temps. Croix devrait peut-être préparer à l'avance les mensonges qu'elle lui dirait, mais elle est étrangement paresseuse sur ce point.

"Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'Ursula t'a dit de moi ?" lui demande-t-elle un jour.

Akko rougit encore ; cela semble être sa réaction à presque tout ce que Croix lui fait.

"Elle est un peu... effrayée par ce que vous faites." essaie-t-elle d'expliquer sans peindre Ursula sous un trop mauvais jour. "Je crois qu'elle ne vous aime pas beaucoup."

"Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus." répond Croix avec détachement. "Est-il nécessaire que tu passes tant de temps avec elle ? Je peux certainement donner des cours de rattrapage aussi bien qu'elle."

Croix aimerait penser qu'Akko hésite, mais sa conclusion reste la même : elle veut trouver Chariot, elle veut accomplir sa quête des mots jusqu'au bout.

"Ursula se soucie peu de ton but de rencontrer Chariot, malheureusement," répondre Croix. "Elle veut juste que tu trouves les mots pour ses propres raisons." Et ce n'est même pas un mensonge.

* * *

Chariot ne revient plus dans le laboratoire de Croix. Elle n'est pas la bienvenue. Mais un jour, sous son déguisement d'Ursula, elle surprend Croix dans un couloir isolé, la plaque contre un mur, et lance un sort qui les rend indétectables. Ce n'est pas une prison et Croix pourrait aisément le briser. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne le fait pas, observant plutôt avec pitié ce qui reste de la flamme de Chariot.

"Qu'as-tu fait à Akko ?"

"Rien qu'elle ne voulait pas," répond Croix avec un sourire moqueur. La colère de Chariot bouillonne, au bord de l'explosion.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demande Croix. "Tu es jalouse ? Tu veux l'embrasser ? Tu n'as que quelques mots à lui dire, révéler ton identité, et elle te tombera dans les bras. Ou peut-être préférerais-tu m'embrasser, moi ?"

Croix se déteste pour espérer un tout petit peu, à ce moment, mais très vite ce souhait se dissout et elle redevient forte.

"Veux-tu tellement qu'elle te confie le Shiny Rod ?" demande Chariot. "L'important n'est-il pas que la magie soit sauvée ? Elle est en bonne voie, laisse-la finir !"

Croix en rirait presque. Chariot, quoique naïve, a fini par comprendre le pragmatisme de Croix. Elle lui en veut de l'avoir utilisée, mais elle comprend. Ceci, toutefois, est trop compliqué pour elle. Elle ne pense plus avoir besoin du Shiny Rod, et, plus encore que sauver la magie, elle ne veut pas que Chariot le fasse. Elle veut la blesser, la détruire, à travers Akko, puisque Chariot ne se soucie pas assez d'elle pour que ce soit possible autrement.

"Et cela serait-il impossible pour elle si tu lui disais la vérité ?" demande Croix. "Pourquoi en as-tu si peur, est-ce à nouveau un spectacle pour elle ? Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas qui tu es ? Pour avoir toute son admiration juste un bref moment, avant de confesser comment tu es celle qui a pris ses pouvoirs magiques ? Avant de révéler que c'est moi qui ai manigancé cela en premier lieu, pour qu'elle s'échappe de ma si mauvaise influence ? Oh, mais cela la briserait, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être devrais-je le faire en premier, alors."

"Tu ne te soucies pas du tout d'elle !" s'exclame Chariot, vibrante de colère, et Croix rit vraiment, cette fois.

"Pourquoi, parce que toi oui ? Elle n'a pourtant absolument rien de spécial, pourtant. Comme la culpabilité peut être forte, c'est terrible. Ou cherches-tu juste quelqu'un qui ne te ferait pas d'ombre ? Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir !"

"Tu ne comprends pas Akko du tout," répond Chariot, beaucoup plus froide et sûre d'elle que Croix aurait pu l'imaginer. "Tu me comprends un peu, mais elle, pas du tout."

En cet instant, Croix est jalouse des deux.

* * *

Croix éprouve une joie perverse à inviter Akko dans son laboratoire juste avant les heures où elle a prévu de travailler avec Ursula. Elle la voit hésiter à parler d'un engagement précédent, essayer de partir poliment - Croix ne la laisse pas faire. Si nécessaire, elle la prend dans ses bras, trop tendre pour la laisser protester.

Elle sait que Chariot saura où est son élève préférée. Où elle préfère être.

Elle sait aussi qu'Akko courrait au bout du monde si Chariot l'appelait sous son propre nom, alors cela peut être considéré comme une égalité. Jusqu'à ce que Croix rétablisse la magie dans le monde est écrive son nom dans les livres d'histoire, c'est une égalité.

Elle aimerait que les baisers innocents et enthousiastes d'Akko changent quelque chose à cette impression de n'avoir encore rien gagné.

Cela changerait-il quelque chose, si c'était Chariot, abandonnée et aimante sur ses genoux ? Elle s'est promis de ne pas se le demander.


End file.
